Fury of the Prison Ships
Fury of the Prison Ships is the second episode of the second season. Teaser The Bouteina acted as a flying listening post and they overheard a prison camp on a planet saying that an asteroid would hit the prison world, possibly leading to the destruction of the prison colony. Summary Act One During a listening run of a prison camp located on a Hydran border world, located a day away from the position of the ship. They have overheard that the ships assigned to the defense of the prison colony were not able to destroy an asteroid trheatening to obliterate the prison world. The bridge officers debated whether to go out to destroy it or not, but they were going. Neleras asked Pazzo to prepare the nanite-infested serum, but he refuses for medical reasons. Upon arrival, they stumble upon the communications between the ships and they realize that the Klingons have poorly designed their prison ships, unlike the . Act Two Also, the asteroid was moving much faster than previously hoped: 80 km/s. As the Bouteina declares red alert, they intercept the asteroid. A Lyran ship attempts a bold move that mandated the use of the expanding sphere generator and failed to destroy the asteroid. As they kept firing disruptors, the ship's disruptors have damaged the asteroid and the Hydran ship fires a volley of hellbore rounds to dent into the asteroid. The crew realizes, too late, that the other three ships were tasked to evacuate the penal colony, even when the crew of the qualify them of petaQs. For this reason, they had to keep all ships involved at maximum evacuation capacity at all times. Act Three The second hellbore volley proves effective, as the asteroid exploded afterward. After saving the prison planet, the planetary governor have told that a problem has arisen in the oxygen-breathing section of the penal colony. Annika orders Pazzo to set a campaign hospital below. The espionage-outfitted implants were beamed down, along with the EMH, with Pazzo carrying them personally, but without the infested serums. Said EMH has used a tricorder to detect an anomalous concentration of , who appeared in the atmosphere mere days ago. Pazzo starts asking each and every afflicted Lyran for clues concerning the malady. Act Four They discover that the Lyrans look a lot more aged and their fur was non-existent. One of the Lyrans say that the attack fighters of the prison's warden may have been in cause. T'Val takes a blood sample, beams into the exobiology lab and confirms that it is the A(H1N1) virus that was in cause. An interrogation session with the Hydran lord confirms all the suspicions of the crew, as well as those of the Lyrans. Annika assembles all the sick Lyrans that were not sentenced to a lifetime in jail so they can distribute the cure. The sick people amounted to 8,000 and, as such, they needed to replicate more than 150,000 doses of Tamiflu. Act Five Annika ordered more Tamiflu replicated in the event of more Lyrans being recovered, even as the Klingons left the system with over 7,000 prisoners. The Prince ordered the Lyrans to take back the prisoners they have evacuated. Ten days later, Annika sees many Lyrans having their fur back, and one of them, a World of Warcraft smuggler wanted to celebrate his cure by challenging Annika to an in-game duel in Eye of the Storm. Annika wins, but not without having her character take heavy damage. She realizes that even Lyrans can play shamans quite well. She felt confident enough that the Lyrans would be able to cure themselves and, as such, they have left the planet. External link *Fury of the Prison Ships on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes